Cans and/or containers are typically packaged in conventional packing cases formed from blanks of corrugated board having folding scores incorporated therein to define the outer edges of the case. Such cases usually require the use of razor-type knives to open same or to cut its side panels to form a tray so as to expose its contents for price marking and/or display purposes. The use of such knives can result in cutting or defacing the cans or containers within the case reducing the value of the cans or containers or requiring that the cans or containers be discarded.
There have been attempts to overcome the inherent problems associated with opening packing cases with razor-type knives or using such knives to form a tray for display purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,192 (Steck) discloses a packing case wherein each side panel is provided with a tearing score comprised of two perforated parallel broken lines, the perforated slots of one line being opposite the uncut spaces of the other line and the ends of the slots on each of the lines slightly overlapping one another. A disadvantage of the foregoing tearing score configuration is that when the top portion of the case is separated from its bottom portion, the tearing score produces a crenelated, rather than a smooth, edge resulting in a rather unattractive tray for display purposes. In addition, in order to open the packing case disclosed in the foregoing patent, a person must insert his fingers through the perforated slots forming the tearing score in each side panel and pull the top portion of each side panel outwardly while pressing downwardly on the top panel of the case causing the top portion of the side panel to break away from its bottom portion along the tearing scores. Thus, opening the packing case disclosed in this patent is a rather cumbersome process and the weight of the cans or containers within the case is not utilized to assist in the opening process. Furthermore, it should be noted that the packing case disclosed in this patent does not include lifting access openings in the side panels to assist in the lifting of the case.
Because of the foregoing inherent disadvantages associated with presently available packing cases, it has become desirable to develop a packing case which includes tearing scores providing a relatively smooth edge on the bottom portion thereof (the tray) after the top portion of the case has been separated therefrom, and which includes reinforced lifting access openings in the side panels thereof.